Ebrios
by AndreUK
Summary: ¿Qué tanto puede pasar cuando cuatro amigos, aburridos, deciden beber? Mucho, cuando empiezan a jugar "verdad o reto". NaruHina, SasuSaku… pero pueden encontrar una que otra sorpresita. AU.


**DISCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencia: Lenguaje obsceno y lemon (más bien un lime bastante fuerte). La "M" no está puesta porque sí.**

**N/A: ¡Hola! Gracias por entrar a mi one shot :D Debo aclarar varias cosas:****no tengo beta, así que de antemano me disculpo por cualquier error. La segunda cosa a aclarar es que esto lo escribí en un sólo día, es decir, fue algo casi del momento, al igual que el sumario y todo eso xD Las parejas son SasuSaku y NaruHina... y alguna otra sorpresita xD En fin, espero que les guste n_n**

* * *

**Ebrios**

Sakura fue la de la idea. Era la situación idónea, decía… Fin de semestre, todos habían pasado (hasta Naruto, por fin), eran demasiado flojos como para arreglarse para e irse de fiesta con sus otros amigos, y Sasuke tenía una buena colección de alcohol.

¿Por qué no?

Preguntó Sakura. Cuatro amigos, jóvenes universitarios sanos, todos mayores de edad… ¿qué es lo peor que podía pasar? Tres de ellos eran lo suficientemente juiciosos como para no invitar a nadie más porque sabían que ese alguien invitaría a otro y así… Sí, Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura sabían que entre ellos cuatro nada podía salir mal.

Oh, bueno, no tuvieron en cuenta el factor Naruto. Pasadas las doce, todos más o menos somnolientos, simplemente viendo al techo bebiendo de su respectiva bebida, Naruto bostezó y dijo:

—Tu fiesta es aburrida, teme.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—¿Cuál fiesta, mierda?—respondió.

—Ésta, duh…—dijo a su vez Naruto.

Suerte que Sasuke estuviera lo suficientemente aburrido como para no hacer el excelso esfuerzo de levantar el brazo y tirarle su vaso de vodka a Naruto en la cabezota.

—Coño, esto no es una fiesta, imbécil. Solo somos cuatro personas bebiendo en una casa sin nada mejor que hacer.

—Les dije que jugáramos al Dance Dance Revolution—habló Sakura, terminándose de largar el coctel de frambuesas que Hinata le había preparado.

—¿Qué parte de que nunca me verías bailar esa mierda no entiendes, mujer?—Sasuke dijo, sereno, a pesar de todo. Era el efecto del sueño y el alcohol.

—Carajo, has dicho tres oraciones y en todas tienes una mala palabra—Sakura frunció el ceño en dirección a Sasuke.

—Me lo dice la más mala boca…—respondió el moreno, arrugando la nariz.

—Yo no tengo mala boca, soy expresiva.

—Decir "me cago en la putísima madre que me parió" sólo porque hubo una equivocación con tus notas no es simplemente ser expresiva, Sakura.

—Ven a mamármela, Uchiha.

—¿Lo ves? Vulgar.

—Fóllate.

Antes de que Sasuke respondiera el insulto que le tocaba, Hinata interrumpió, algo azorada.

—Ya, niños, no peleen.

Por un segundo reinó la calma en la sala de estar de la casa que Sasuke y Naruto compartían. El vago sonido del televisor, a volumen bajo, estaba de fondo, casi en off. El ruido de afuera, de universitarios celebrando las vacaciones, era incluso a veces más fuerte que el televisor. De repente, Naruto dijo:

—Tengamos una orgía.

Un largo silencio de casi treinta segundos antes de que Sakura respondiera:

—Por nada del mundo dejaré que metas tu pene en mi trasero.

—¿Por qué el trasero?

—Porque lo otro es de Sasuke.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero sonrió de medio lado.

—Sakura-chan, me pones cachondo.

Los otros tres, incluida la perfecta y calmada novia Hinata, le lanzaron lo primero que encontraron a Naruto. Sakura le lanzó un zapato, Sasuke un adorno que le regaló su madre y Hinata un cojín.

—No seas guarro, dobe. ¿De verdad disfrutarías viendo como se lo hago a Hinata?

—¡Hey!—el Uzumaki y la Haruno gritaron al mismo tiempo. Hinata solo se tapó la cara con una mano y suspiró resignada.

—Lo haces y te castro, Uchiha—dijo Sakura, en parte celosa y en parte protegiendo la integridad de Hinata. Sasuke a veces era una bestia.

—No tienes tanta suerte, estúpido teme—dijo Naruto, poniéndose de pie y tirándose en el puff junto a Hinata, abrazándola posesivamente.

—¿Entonces, imbécil?—Sasuke fulminó a Naruto con la mirada.

El rubio hizo un gesto infantil.

—Sólo bromeaba…—escondiendo la cabeza entre el cuello y la oreja izquierda de Hinata.

—Juguemos verdad o reto.

Sakura se levantó como pudo del mullido sofá en el que estaba y fue a la cocina en busca de algo. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y Naruto alzó el rostro, emocionado por la idea. Entonces Sakura llegó con una botella de tequila y un pequeño vaso tequilero.

—El que diga verdad y no responda, tequila. El que diga reto y no lo cumpla, tequila.

La pelirrosa se acercó hasta Naruto y Hinata y se dejó caer frente a ellos, cruzando las piernas. Luego se volvió a Sasuke, en otro puff unos metros más allá.

—Ven para acá, Sasuke.

—Hn.

—Sasuke-kun… por favor…

Batió las pestañas y Sasuke se paró a regañadientes, sentándose a su lado. Naruto se bajó del puff y se puso al otro lado de Sakura, creando así un círculo. En el centro, Sakura puso la botella y el vasito.

—Comienza, Naruto.

—Sakura-chan, verdad o reto.

—¡Reto!

—Bésame.

Mientras Sasuke gruñía y Hinata suspiraba, Sakura tomó directamente de la botella.

—Coño Naruto, no valen retos imposibles.

—Sólo te pedí que me besaras, no es la gran cosa—respondió Naruto divertido.

—Lo que digas—Sakura puso los ojos en blanco—. Ahora Sasuke, ¿verdad o reto?

—Verdad—dijo Sasuke sabiendo que no tenía más opción.

—¿Me amas?

El pelinegro estuvo a punto de estirar el brazo para tomar la botella cuando Sakura se la arrebató y se la puso tras la espalda.

—Responde, coño.

—¿Qué clase de sistema dictatorial es éste?—preguntó Sasuke—. Si no respondo, tomo. Así son las reglas.

—Pues yo soy Musolini, y hago lo que me da la gana. Responde.

—Sí—dijo, sin grandes complicaciones, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—Sí, ¿qué?—los ojos de Sakura brillaban divertidos. Naruto no aguantaba la risa.

—Sí, te amo, estúpida.

—¡Kya!

Sakura soltó la botella y se abalanzó sobre él para darle un beso.

—Lo sabía.

—Tch—una vez que Sakura se acomodó en su puesto, Sasuke preguntó—: Hinata, verdad o reto.

—Verdad.

—¿Naruto tiene pene?

—¡Ven y te lo muestro, imbécil!

—Huy, dobe, maricón.

—¡Agh!

—¡Ya, ya!—Hinata se interpuso entre su novio y su amigo y suspiró, más animada. Sakura reía en el suelo—. Sí tiene, Sasuke-kun…

—¡Y lo utilizo muy bien!—interrumpió Naruto.

—Venga, sean serios. Hagan verdaderas preguntas—intervino Sakura, ya reparada de su anterior ataque de risa.

—Mira quien habla—masculló Sasuke.

—¿Dijiste algo?—preguntó Sakura, amenazadora.

—Hn.

—Buen, Sakura-chan, ¿verdad o reto?—Hinata dijo con una pequeña sonrisita.

—¡Verdad! Lánzame una buena, Hina.

—Hmmm…—Hinata alzó los ojos al cielo y tocó su mentó con el índice, en busca de una buena pregunta—. A ver, Sakura-chan…—era difícil, sabía mucho de Sakura—. ¡Oh! ¿Has besado a una chica?

Por primera vez desde que empezó el juego, los muchachos alzaron las cejas con interés.

—¡Kya!—Sakura largó a reír, ocultando el rostro entre las manos—. No, Hinata, nunca lo he hecho…—siguió riendo y de repente se relamió los labios, bajando un poco el escudo de sus manos y mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior, como maquinado algo—. Bueno, me toca… ¿Reto o verdad, Hina?

Un tanto extrañada porque volvió a tocarle a ella, Hinata fue víctima de psicología básica y, sin tener interés realmente en ninguna de las dos opciones, eligió la primera que le dijeron:

—Reto.

—¡Bésame!

Un silencio estupefacto y luego expectante reinó en el ambiente. Hinata, roja hasta la raíz de los cabellos, abrió la boca y no pudo decir nada, sonrojada. Eso fue más que una invitación para Sakura.

De la misma manera en la que se lanzó hacia Sasuke, lo hizo con Hinata. La abrazó por los hombros y la besó. Por el impulso, ambas cayeron sobre el puff y ahí se quedaron. Los chicos simplemente no supieron qué hacer los siguientes diez segundos.

Era suave, con sabor a lavanda. Hinata era suave y delicada, con labios esponjosos y casi efímeros. Sakura no hallaba cómo describir el placer que algo de alcohol y los labios de Hinata le provocaban. Movió sus labios rosados sobre los de ella y le estimuló saber que eran los labios de dos chicas, compartiendo un húmedo beso sin lengua. Sexy. Delicioso. Hasta le gustaba saber que tenía el control; que Hinata, estupefacta, no sabiendo que otra cosa hacer más que corresponder, estaba a su merced bajo ella.

Estaba besando a una chica. Y le gustaba.

—¡Sakura-chan!—exclamó estupefacto y extrañamente emocionado Naruto, antes de que Sakura se sintiera tomada por la cintura y alzada con facilidad, lejos del paraíso de nubes lavandas de los labios de Hinata.

Quien la cargó fue Sasuke, porque sin dejar de tocar el piso, Sakura pronto se vio trasladada hasta la habitación de Sasuke y tirada en la cama del mismo antes de que la puerta se cerrara de un portazo. Más ebria que consciente, rio a viva voz.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—_I kissed a girl, and I like it…_—cantó, lamiéndose los labios.

—¡Mierda, mujer!—por fin, Sakura notó el estado impaciente y acalorado de Sasuke, y una sonrisa perversa se formó en sus labios.

—Oh, ¿te excité, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke gruñó y brincó sobre ella, besando rudamente sus labios. Sakura no pudo evitar comparar ese beso con el que recién había dado, y descubrir que entre la dulzura de Hinata y la pasión de Sasuke había un trecho muy largo, y que los dos le gustaban. Ansiosa, rodó sobre Sasuke hasta quedar arriba y fue besando su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja y decirle:

—Creo que me están gustando las niñas, Sasuke-kun, ¿qué harás al respecto?

Sasuke la puso bajo su cuerpo y metió la mano bajo la ropa interior de ella, hasta encontrar una bastante húmeda cavidad.

—Creo que tendré que usar una cosa que las chicas no tienen—fue su acalorada respuesta, para luego separarle las piernas y pegar su inminente miembro a la excitación de ella.

Sakura soltó un gemido gutural.

—Oh, sí, creo que eso me gusta más…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto estaba incrédulo, sonrosado, casi jadeante. No era que la escena frente a él le había disgustado, al contrario, ¿a qué hombre no le gustaba ver a un par de chicas ridículamente lindas besándose? Pero Naruto tenía sentimientos encontrados porque dichas chicas eran su mejor amiga y su hermosa novia, a quien celaba bastante. Entre molesto, excitado y confundido, Naruto se puso de pie y tomó la muñeca de Hinata, bastante impactada y azorada, y la condujo a su habitación, al otro lado de la estancia.

Una vez dentro, se miraron sin saber qué decir y Naruto tragó gordo. Finalmente, desesperado, tomó a Hinata de los hombros y la zarandeó un poco.

—¡H-Hinata! ¡Oi! A… a ti no… ¿te gustó?

Entonces Hinata parpadeó, saliendo de su estado impresionado y alterado, y miró los hermosos ojos azules de su novio un largo rato antes de soltar una risita nerviosa y alzar las manos para enmarcar su rostro bronceado.

—No, bueno…—se ruborizó—. Sí, pero… Es que…—suspiró. Hora de ponerse en plan "mamá"—. Naruto, un buen beso, independientemente de quién lo de, puede agradar o desagradar, así de básico. No por eso quiero decir que me vayan a gustar las chicas, o Sakura, tan sólo me gustó la sensación de sus labios suaves sobre los mí…

Otro par de labios, dulces y fuertes a la vez, la hicieron callar apresuradamente. La lengua ansiosa del rubio se abrió paso entre los labios de ella y sus manos se transportaron a su cadera con el fin de girarla en el aire y tumbarla sobre la cama desarreglada.

—Na… Naru-to-kun…

El rubio se excitó aún más. Hinata a veces no sabía cuánto le ponía aquel tonito sumiso con el que solía llamarlo.

Posó las manos bajo sus rodillas, sin dejar de besarla, y la empujó con el fin de dos cosas: empujarla más adentro en la cama y restregar su erección contra su centro. Ella cargaba un vestido color perla bastante femenino y bastante práctico para este tipo de situaciones. A veces creía que ella los usaba con ese propósito y por eso y más, Naruto amaba a Hinata, y no pensaba perderla… Ni siquiera si tenía que luchar por ella contra… Sakura.

Hinata, con los cuatro lóbulos de su cerebro nublados por el placer cada vez más grande de cada caricia que Naruto le brindaba, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por poner las manos sobre su pecho y empujarlo un poco, al mismo tiempo que él le bajaba la húmeda ropa interior.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué?—el tono de voz de Naruto era impaciente e inseguro.

—Naruto-kun—Hinata lo miró con los ojos extremadamente brillosos y pidió silenciosamente algo de paciencia por parte de él. Aunque ya sus bragas estaban en el piso—. Yo te amo—dijo, con voz firme—, y no voy a dejar de hacerlo. No te preocupes—le sonrió dulcemente y entonces un chillido proveniente del otro lado de la casa los hizo recordar la situación en la que estaba.

—¡Oh, Sasuke-kun!—había sido el alarido que había salido de la habitación del moreno.

Naruto y Hinata rieron y se volvieron a besar, esta vez tratando de quitar la ropa mutuamente sin dejar de besarse. ¿A quién iban a engañar? La situación en sí era excitante. Alcohol y chicas besándose, y luego dos parejas intimando separados por solamente veinte metros…

Naruto sonrió sobre la piel del cuello de Hinata mientras la preparaba con los dedos y ella le arañaba deliciosamente la espalda. Era lo más cercano a una orgía que tendrían.

—¡Ah, Naruto-kun!

Hinata se contrajo deliciosamente sobre sus dedos y Naruto tuvo la sedienta necesidad de lamer su esencia femenina de sus dedos, así que lo hizo. Se incorporó sobre las rodillas y se masturbó mientras frotaba su glande entre los pliegues de su novia. Hinata volvió a gemir su nombre en voz baja y se mordió los labios.

—Entra…—pidió en un hilo de voz, y Naruto no se hizo de rogar.

—Como ordenes, princesa—dijo, penetrándola lentamente, profundo, e inclinándose para besarla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke la giró tras aquel grito especialmente sonoro de ella, que no dudaba que había llegado hasta la facultad de medicina, y sonrió autosuficiente. La mejor alumna de Medicina de la prestigiosa universidad de Konoha fácilmente domada y empotrada por el genio estudiante de Economía, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura se sostuvo del cabezal de hierro de la cama y separó más las rodillas, que le servían de apoyo en el lecho. Sasuke se inclinó y posó las palmas de las manos en la cama, besándole la nuca y consiguiendo un mejor ángulo de penetración. Le gustaba tener el control, y le regocijaba saber que su novia (y prometida) se ponía en aquel estado por él, un hombre hecho y derecho. La simple y fugaz idea de que ella se volviera lesbiana… era un golpe directo a su orgullo… y, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, a su corazón. Perder a Sakura… bueno, no le gustaba ni pensarlo.

—Dime que me amas—pidió de repente Sasuke, aún en esa posición, justo sobre el sensible oído de ella.

—Te amo, Sasuke…—susurró ella, girando la cabeza para decirlo sobre sus labios. Los movimientos se habían vuelto lentos y profundos.

—No me vas a dejar, mucho menos por una mujer…—medio amenazó, medio ronroneó.

Sakura rio y cambió de posición. Se separó, dio la vuelta y lo empujó hasta acostarlo con los pies señalando la cabecera. Se acostó sobre él y le besó el cuello, dejando una marca de amor en un lugar bastante visible (le gustaba marcar territorio) y luego se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, penetrándose lentamente.

—No te voy a dejar, Sa-su-ke-kun… Ni por lo mejores besos de las niñas más lindas.

Rio divertida ante el gesto casi infantil que se puso en la cara de su novio, disgustado. Se incorporó y la abrazó de la cintura, empujando las caderas hacia arriba, lentamente.

—Más te vale…—le dijo en voz baja, para luego besarla larga y pausadamente, sensual.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una hora y media más tarde, de nuevo sentados en círculo y con la botella de tequila en el medio, los cuatro universitarios se miraron entre ellos. Hinata estaba bastante roja, con su preciado vestido aperlado arrugado y una que otra mancha de besos sobre el cuello e incluso los brazos. Sakura había optado por ponerse una camiseta de Sasuke, holgada y cómoda, y unos pantaloncillos igual de cómodos. Los chicos también se habían cambiado por ropa más cómoda.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó Naruto.

—Bueno…—Sakura sonrió y miró a Hinata.

La peliperla bajó la mirada, no realmente segura de si quería hacer aquello.

—¿Qué planeas, Sakura?—preguntó seriamente Sasuke, rascándose distraídamente el chupetón, una marca morada de buen tamaño sobre su blanco cuello, y entornó los ojos en dirección a la pelirrosa. Planeaba algo. Algo que seguramente no le iba a gustar.

Sakura soltó una risita y volvió a mirar a Hinata. Se habían encontrado hace veinte minutos en la cocina cuando ambas fueron a buscar agua para recuperar fuerzas tras la sesión de buen sexo que habían tenido con sus respectivos novios. Más que estar incómodas ante la presencia de la otra, se limitaron a reír entre ellas.

—Lamento lo que hice, Hina—había dicho Sakura.

—Tranquila—fue la suave respuesta de la chica.

Entonces Sakura había dicho:

—¿Quieres hacer algo divertido?

Y ahí estaban. Habían despertado a Naruto y a Sasuke y los habían arrastrado de vuelta al círculo de "verdad o reto", y ahora ambos chicos (Naruto medio dormido) estaban expectantes por lo que… sea que iba a pasar.

Sakura nuevamente tomó la palabra:

—A ver, guapetones, la cosa es así: ya sus novias se besaron entre ellas, y pensamos que es justo que…

—Oh no…—predijo y amenazó Sasuke.

—… ustedes deben hacer lo mismo—concluyó Sakura.

—¿¡Qué!?—Naruto finalmente se despertó, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Debes estar bromeando—dijo Sasuke con voz sombría.

—Oh, vamos, no es la gran cosa… Ya lo han hecho, ¿no?

El Uchiha y el Uzumaki se miraron con odio y el último simulo arcadas mientras que Sasuke le dedicaba un gesto hostil. El maldito "accidente" que habían tenido a los doce años cuando un tarado empujó a Naruto mientras éste miraba amenazadoramente al Uchiha, cosa que acabó con los labios de ambos chicos bien juntos en lo que fue el primer beso para ambos.

—¡Ni de broma!

—¡Primero muerto!

Exclamaron los dos, poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo.

Sakura rio a carcajadas tirándose sobre el puf al lado de Hinata.

—Te dije que no lo harían—susurró Hinata, avergonzada.

—Claro que no, son unos maricones que no están seguros de su sexualidad, por eso no…

Sasuke se dijo que, definitivamente, Sakura no tenía moral para dudar de sus preferencias sexuales, por lo que, dominado por el orgullo, tomó la nuca de Naruto y juntó sus labios en un beso que más bien era un simple choque rudo y apresurado. Logró su objetivo interrumpiendo las chorradas que la de ojos verdes decía, y al mismo tiempo logró sorprenderla y callarle la boca.

Naruto lo empujó con fuerza y chilló, sonrojado y señalándolo acusadoramente con un dedo.

—¡Tú… tú…!

—¡Grr, Uchiha, como me pones!—chilló Sakura, divertida, poniéndose de pie de un salto y empujando a Sasuke de vuelta a la habitación.

Se encerraron con un portazo y Naruto se dijo que sus dos mejores amigos eran tal para cual, porque eran jodidamente raros. No quería ni imaginarse cómo era su extraña vida sexual.

De pronto recordó a su perfectamente normal y preciosa novia y se giró a verla. Sonrojada, con las manos sobre la boca ocultando una sonrisita y los ojos brillosos, Naruto comenzó a creer que era el único normal en esa casa.

—Hina…—llamó, tragando gordo.

Ella soltó una risita.

—Tienes que admitir que fue divertido.

—¡No, no lo fue!—exclamó Naruto, volviéndose a sonrojar, sintiéndose vilmente ultrajado.

Pensaba enojarse con Hinata (cosa que pasaba cada cien años o cuando los planetas se alineaban), pero entonces un gruñido casi animal se coló por debajo de la puerta de la pareja Uchiha-Haruno y Naruto no pudo evitar imaginarse qué tanto podía estar haciéndole Sakura a Sasuke para que éste gruñera de esa manera…

—Oh, qué demonios…

Naruto tomó a una sonriente Hinata de la mano y corrió a su habitación, preparándose para la segunda ronda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Naruto-kun…

Otra vez, mientras la desvestía, esta vez sin la paciencia de tumbarla en la cama, el Uzumaki masculló:

—¿Qué, qué?

Hinata, en ropa interior, sonrió y lo empujó sobre la cama. Luego se acercó a la mesa de noche y sacó una cajita que usaban en situaciones especiales, tomando un paquetito color rosa. Naruto sonrió casi babeándose.

—Hoy me apetece de fresa—dijo, abriendo el condón.

Y Naruto pensó, mientras ella se arrodillaba entre sus piernas, que si tenía que ser besado por Sasuke o que a ella la besara Sakura para que se pusieran así, jugaría "verdad o reto" y tomaría alcohol con ellos las veces que quisieran.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Eres extraña—fue lo que dijo Sasuke luego de que acabaran por tercera vez en la noche, ella sobre su pecho.

—Pero así me amas…—fue la respuesta de Sakura.

Sasuke no respondió, pero la pegó más a su persona, mientras ella se acurrucaba a su lado, sintiéndose finalmente somnolienta.

—Sólo prométeme que no habrás más besos homosexuales en nuestra relación.

Ella soltó una risita.

—Sólo se es joven una vez, Sasuke…

—Sí, y ya tuve suficientes besos con hombres en mi juventud.

Sakura sonrió y lo miró desde su altura, captando la línea de la mandíbula y el perfil de su nariz. Mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

—Te amo Sasuke—dijo profundamente, besándole el hombro.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y miró el techo, para luego volverse a ella y posar un beso en su frente, fuente de tantas bromas, aunque a Sasuke siempre le había parecido adorable… Cosa que jamás diría, claro.

—Y yo a ti, Sakura—dijo con sinceridad. Luego agregó—. Aún con toda tu rareza y tu forma de excitarte.

Ella volvió a reír.

—Una de muchas…—dijo pícaramente.

Sasuke sonrió y cerró los ojos. Emborracharse, mirar a su novia besar a una amiga y luego él mismo besar a su mejor amigo por puro orgullo… Sakura le hacía hacer cosas que nunca creyó que haría, pero que le cayera un rayo si negaba que amaba hacerla feliz.

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A: Si llegaste hasta acá, ¡gracias! Espero que te haya gustado y te hayas reído (era la idea, en serio). Si te molestó el shojo ai y el shonen ai, perdón XD pero ya lo había advertido arriba... No quise darle mucho protagonismo a una pareja sobre la otra, pero creo que no pude y quedó más SasuSaku que NaruHina xD  
**

**Una vez más, me disculpo si hay errores... De todas maneras, pueden decirme todo lo que opinen de este escrito por medio de un review n_n**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Oh! Y si hay OOC o algo por el estilo, perdón... Aún trabajo en eso n_nU**


End file.
